brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobel Prize/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A robot, Moby, and a boy, Tim, are in a lab. Moby wears a lab coat and holds flasks of liquids. TIM: Still working on your formula for invisible paint? MOBY: Beep. Moby pours green liquid into red liquid, turning the red liquid purple and making it release a purple gas. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What is the Nobel Prize? From, Linh. TIM: The Nobel Prize is an international award that's given each year for achievements in physics, chemistry, physiology or medicine, literature, and peace. There's also a special prize in economics awarded each year along with the Nobels. Images show symbols for the fields Tim names. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No, no, no, there are six different categories, and more than one person can be recognized within each. The Nobel Prize is named for and paid for out of a fund left behind by Alfred Nobel. An image shows Alfred Nobel. TIM: He was an inventor born in Stockholm, Sweden in 1833. A map shows Stockholm, Sweden. TIM: In 1866, Nobel invented dynamite, which made him a very wealthy man in just a few years. An animation shows a dynamite stick exploding. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, a lot of people are surprised to learn that the Nobel Prize is named after the inventor of something that's used in bombs. Incidentally, he wasn't too happy about that. Nobel made dynamite to help in construction projects, not warfare. An animation shows a worker setting off dynamite, blasting a hole through mountains to clear a path to make a road. TIM: When he died on December 10, 1896, Nobel left a big part of his fortune to reward people who advanced the fields of physics, chemistry, physiology and medicine, literature, and peace. The economics prize was added later in his memory, and the Bank of Sweden pays for that one. An image shows the will of Alfred Nobel and images illustrate the fields Tim names. TIM: The first Nobel Prizes were awarded in 1901. That year the physics prize went to Wilhelm Rontgen, who discovered x-rays. And the peace prize went to Henry Dunant and Frederic Passy, the founders of the Red Cross. Side-by-side images show Wilhelm Rontgen and Henry Dunant with Frederic Passy. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, I'd say those are two pretty impressive achievements. For work to be Nobel-worthy it has to stand the test of time and demonstrate its importance in our world. So, it's not that you discover x-rays and win the prize that same year. Side-by-side images show Rontgen in a lab coat and receiving the Nobel prize. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, some of the more famous prizewinners over the years have been: Marie Curie, for physics in 1903 and for chemistry in 1911. Albert Einstein, for physics, in 1921. Ernest Hemingway, for literature, in 1954. And Martin Luther King, Jr., for peace, in 1964. Images show Marie Curie, Albert Einstein, Ernest Hemingway, and Martin Luther King, Jr. TIM: Nobel Prizes are awarded each year by the king of Sweden, on December 10th. An image shows the king of Sweden holding a Nobel prize. TIM: And the actual prize includes a medal and a big check. An image shows the medal featuring the profile of Alfred Nobel and money. TIM: Today it's at more than a million dollars for each category. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, I mean, I guess you could take a cruise around the world, but that's really not the point. Nobel wanted the winners to use it to fund their work. An image shows two researchers viewing math equations on a board. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You're more motivated than ever? Good, that's what the prize is supposed to do. Moby pours liquid from one flask to another and everything in the room, including Moby and Tim, appears in grayscale. TIM: Um, did you happen to write down the formula for that?Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Transcripts